


【卡带】意外中奖

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 少年卡×少年堍   A卡O堍    不甜不要钱。ooc注意   简而言之：让他生! ε-(=｀ω´=)





	【卡带】意外中奖

这晚带土睡得并不安稳，他半夜就开始发起热来，也许是肚子里的小生命在对自己还在孕期就酗酒的惩罚吧，半睡半醒昏昏沉沉间带土不禁这么想着。  
………………

“obito？”一只手轻柔地摸摸他的额头脸颊，“你还好吗？”

这是卡卡西不知道第几次叫他了。但带土只把脸埋在枕头里，眼睛红通通的，不吭声。

安静了一会儿，就是离开房间的脚步声。听着门特意被贴心地轻轻掩上，带土又想：真神奇啊，卡卡西对自己居然会有这么好的脾气。

是因为肚子里的孩子吧。

……………………

已经快到中午了，他确实睡得太久。其实并没有那么困，身上那种不舒服的热度虽然令他不清醒，但也难以入睡。

即便睡不着带土也宁可只埋头缩在被窝里，如果可以做梦他希望自己永远不要醒来。

他不知道怎么面对这样的卡卡西，alpha的退让与温柔既让他窃喜，更觉得不知所措，甚至于愤怒。

那个骄傲又坚定的天才不应该是现在这样的，是自己拖累了卡卡西，或者说是卡卡西受制于信息素产生的alpha本能。

为什么自己会分化成omega呢？如果……如果那天卡卡西说的话都是真的就好了。

把脑袋捂在枕头里，红着眼睛的带土这样想着。

世界上最温暖的地方只有棉被底下，梦乡里面而已。没有烦恼，也没有自己不想面对的纠结和痛苦。

卧室里安静下来，带土又开始晕晕沉沉地做梦，他想梦到一点好的，幸福或者高兴的事情。

比如那天，那样温柔的吻。

………………

当带土浑身酸软地从树上跌落时，即使迟钝如他也已经明白自己是分化成了omega。

幸好卡卡西迅速解决敌人，赶在带土坠地前接住他。

蜷在卡卡西的怀里，带土浑身发着软，脑袋也已经很不清楚，他能感觉到自己包裹在内裤里的下体抽搐着，越发情动，身前的肉棒也难以自抑地半勃起来。

他也能感觉到属于卡卡西的alpha信息素在自己的引诱之下也渐渐散佚，霸道地包围自己。在卡卡西的刺激下他身下的穴越发空虚，汹涌的液体一波一波打在他的双腿间，蜿蜒出动情的湿迹。

带土忍不住地夹紧双腿，交叠磨蹭着，嘴里发出浅浅地呻吟。

看着怀中已经完全被情欲操控的omega，卡卡西依然尽力克制自己的欲望。

他不忍心看带土后悔，omega一生只能被一个alpha标记，而且带土一定不希望这个人是自己。卡卡西不禁苦笑一声，爱怜地更加搂紧带土，情动的汗珠滑过他发紧的脖颈喉头。

但已经完全发情的带土才不理卡卡西复杂纠结的心情，他的后穴实在痒得难受，只能紧紧夹着手掌搓弄私处敏感的穴肉，穴口在挤压之中不停被碾压揉弄，带来酥麻的快感，这种美好的感觉让初尝情欲的omega更加忘我呻吟起来。

卡卡西嗅着带土越发甜美味道，闭目克制了一下，最后还是忍不住捧起带土的脸问道：“obito，跟我在一起，可以吗？”

情潮中全身无力的带土也嗅着alpha清冷好闻的味道，只觉得身体更加热起来，不禁呻吟着牵住卡卡西捧着自己的手，按在自己的身下，口中半是哀求半是引诱道：“求…求求你，哈…给…给我”

在卡卡西犹豫的时刻，带土在汹涌情欲的催促下已经急切地脱下外裤，拉着他的手插入自己薄薄的内裤间，毫无阻碍地肉贴着肉抚摸着。

手掌下滑腻柔韧的触感让卡卡西紧紧闭了闭眼，纤长的睫毛微微轻颤，最终睁开时的银灰色眼瞳露出一丝决绝。

卡卡西紧闭着唇一言不发，但手臂崩起的线条暴露了他的狂热，他反手强硬地制住身下的带土，握住他的性器，技巧性地挑弄揉捏起来。

带土被他弄得身体微颤，alpha突然强硬霸道的姿态让他害怕起来。手下意识地推拒身前充满侵略感的男体，可是双腿间的穴却在这温情的挑弄下慢慢濡湿了，一直得不到满足的穴肉深处难耐地攒成一团......

………………

卡卡西在挨挨蹭蹭间抱着带土转移到一处光线略显昏暗的树洞里。

昏暗的光线里，卡卡西已经全身赤裸。他白皙的身体莹润有光，肌肉线条流畅健美，每寸肌理都糅合了蓬勃的力量和细腻的柔美。

他轻柔地除去带土的外衣和网格T恤，omega唯一被布料包裹的臀部充满肉感，在紧张的状态下浑圆紧绷更显性感，仔细看去臀缝处的布料被染湿了一块淫色的痕迹。

察觉到卡卡西盯着自己臀部的视线感极强的目光，带土不禁紧了紧双腿，但omega的本性还是让他先服了软，颤巍巍地把腿张开，仿佛希冀在接下来的性事中，能得到注视着自己的alpha的一点怜惜。

卡卡西的鼻端此刻充盈着带土美妙的信息素味道，他陶醉在着诱人的情香中。在本能的引诱下用手指慢慢地将薄薄的内裤从带土腿间拉下，内裤一点点脱落，展露出了圆润的股肉，拉至根部时从紧密贴合的私处牵起了淫色的丝液。

带土的身体跟着抖了一下。两颊都烧得绯红，显露出几分难得的脆弱。

卡卡西爱怜地舔开带土湿漉漉的穴道，他用舌头一寸寸细致地碾弄过穴壁。直把身下的人玩得大腿直颤，可是双腿却下意识地越分越开，不自主地向后迎送着臀部。

反应生涩的带土被卡卡西弄得情动不已，不住夹着腿喷溅出淅沥的爱液，身前勃硬的性具不停冒着汩汩透明清液。

忍到现在卡卡西的性器也已经无比炙热，龟头硕大湿润，整根翘起的角度几乎紧贴小腹。

挺着与外貌不符的粗长性器，卡卡西伸出有力的臂膀勾住带土的两条大腿，最大限度分开他的下半身，omega情动的穴道在他眼中一览无余。

卡卡西抽出一只手扶住自己的性器，开始入侵软嫩的穴口。

“啊...嗯...好涨...慢...啊...不要...”

肉棒越往里征伐，紧致的花苞就越感到有些不适。卡卡西轻柔地按住开始小幅挣扎的带土，一鼓作气地用力将整个肉棒全部顶了进去，长度傲人的性器长驱直入扎入敏感的穴心，把整个娇小的甬道塞得紧紧饱饱的，这种无比贴合的紧致感让彼此都餍足地舒了一口气。

卡卡西技巧性地缓缓摆腰厮磨顶撞着身下紧致的小穴，用涨硬的头部打着转儿地研磨着穴心，把那处碾得酸麻，刺激着欲念的爱液大量分泌出来

“啊...嗯啊...啊...嗯...哼...”

细嫩的穴肉被粗直的器物重重挞伐摩擦，荡开来不可言说的化学反应，两股迥异的信息素在空气中交织迎合，全身的每一个器官都调动了起来积极投入这场狂热的性爱中。

高潮将近，卡卡西边轻喃着边温柔啄吻着带土的颈部，不时啜下一个湿印，湿热的唇舌含吮着通红的耳根，舌头灵活地扫荡着，情状仿佛缠绵的情人耳鬓厮磨。

“嗯....obito...我喜欢你，一直都是…你跟我在一起，我们一起生活…在一起……生个两个孩子好不好?”

在卡卡西柔情的亲吻和告白里，带土感觉到心口和小穴都热乎乎的，自己体内最隐秘的入口仿佛也被戳开了。

“啊啊啊啊......唔哼....啊...嗯”

卡卡西凿开了带土酸软的穴心，从他的生殖腔深处涌出一大股淫荡的骚水。然后卡卡西只觉得下身的肉棒被omega的小穴紧紧的锁住了一般，后撤时都感觉到一股强劲的吸力。

忍不住地一再撞击着小穴尽头那个微张的小口，狠狠肏进生殖腔内，将还在高潮中带土又再度送上巅峰，浑身都颤抖虚软起来。

“obito，我爱你。”

卡卡西，不要骗人了，还有为什么……为什么这么温柔的吻自己?

………………

带土就这样反反复复地清醒了又迷糊，迷糊了又清醒，枕头湿了一大片。

“obito，obito？”

有人在摇晃他，伸过手来摸他的脸，他只觉得脸颊上一阵冰凉。他想说话，但张不开嘴，喉咙像火烧一样。

“你发烧了？”

勉强睁开发烫的眼睛，那个人的脸还是和以前一样，只是有从未想象的温柔，但带土不知道为什么，只想流眼泪。

tbc


End file.
